


Try, Try Again

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title: Gwendilocks & the Three Muffdivers. Says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) entries.

“You, my dear girl,” Morgana intoned, flicking cigarette ash onto the ground next to her chair, “need to get someone to take care of that for you.” Then she smiled, and it was almost feral. “Or I can, if you like.”

Gwen laughed, and shook her head. “I know you get points for every girl you convert, but we know how this goes.”

“Yes, yes, tragically, we do.” She looked at Gwen fondly. “But the offer still stands, you know.” She waved her fag around meaningfully. “Should you need it.”

Gwen smiled as well, just as fondly. “I know.”

\---

The first one was too hard.

“Gwaine,” she panted, “Gwaine, stop.”

And he looked up at her, from where he was between her thighs, and she suddenly felt incredibly naked, even though she’d been without clothes for nigh on twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of him rooting around like a forest creature, him having fingernails far too scratchy, him seeming to think that if he just pressed _harder_ , things would work better.

She sighed, tried to smile. “Come on up here, now,” she said. And he was only too happy to oblige.

\---

The second one was too soft.

“Lance,” she said, cajolingly, “Lance, come on.”

And he looked up at her, from where he was between her thighs, and she suddenly felt incredibly sad, even though they’d had a great evening and he was so very _earnest_. Earnest as he kissed every bit of her skin in equal measure for what seemed like a very long time, earnest as he lapped at her folds in slow careful licks, as if she were hiding a light socket or a flagpole, earnest as his fingers grazed around her entrance but never ventured in. 

She sighed, and smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair. “Come on up here, then,” she said. And he smiled, and loved her, and was only too happy to oblige.

\---

The third one, though. The third one was _just right_.

“Arthur—Oh holy _fuck_ , Arthur, don’t fucking stop—” She clapped a hand over her mouth, not believing she’d just let slip something so porno-sounding. She felt a pleased sound rumble into her skin and looked down.

But he only looked up at her for a moment, from where he was between her thighs. There was a glint in his eyes, and a slight furrow of concentration between his brows as he focused on the task at hand. And she suddenly felt light as air, because _this_ — this was right. His strong, blunt fingers inside of her, pressing exactly in the right place as if made for it, were right; his clever tongue one moment flat and sweet against her inner sex then sharp and lovely against her clit, was oh so right; and his clear arousal, the flush of his cheeks and the brightness of his eyes and the noises he made against her skin, was most right of all.

“You,” she said, tucking her fingers into his hair and holding on tight, “can stay right down there.”

\---

Morgana took one look at her and threw her head back and laughed. Gwen felt her cheeks pink, but couldn’t help the grin on her face. “Well, good to know my brother isn’t entirely useless.”

Gwen laughed a little herself. “He apologises; he knew you wanted those points.”

“Yes, tell him he owes me.” She looked at Gwen, reconsidering. “No, on second thought. Tell him he owes _you_. For a lifetime.”

Gwen’s cheeks pinked further, but she smiled, thinking back on morning sunlight and toast in bed. “I somehow don’t think he’ll mind.”


End file.
